Enemigos y Amigos
by NutellaxBread
Summary: Manten a tus enemigos cerca,que pueden llegar a ser algo mas que amistad...


**Hola! :D Disculpadme por no subir capítulos de Academy North Star. MLP Anthro.**

**Agujero entre Dimensiones...**

Dashie estaba volando rápidamente por Ponyville, en un punto de caer en picada, centímetros del suelo emprendió el vuelo nuevamente veloz Un arco iris Sonico se dio a ver por Ponyville, provocando sonrisas y alegría. Dash, orgullosa de si misma, volvió a ver donde partía el arco iris Sonico, al ver lo que había quedo boquiabierta, la curiosidad la mataba. Un agujero a otro lugar o dimensión había sido descubierto ¡Por ella! Era como si hubieran rajado parte de Equestria y puesto un póster en 3D o algo así, no se decidía: Llamar a Twilight o descubrir lo que había allí por ella sola, como es típico, ya saben lo que eligió.

¡Arre Dash! - Grito mientras se lanzaba hacía ese agujero, que la llevo a otra dimensión- ¿Que rayos es esto? - Miraba a su alrededor, solo habían personas que no eran personas, algunos eran lobos, erizos, gatos, etc.

Al ver eso Dashie quedo petrificada al ver que la observaban como un sujeto extraño, se lanzo hacía el agujero de donde vino, y se largo de ese lugar tan rápidamente como pudo. Un grupo de idiotas medio curiosos entraron al agujero, y se adentraron en Equestria, el agujero desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Por todos los... - Una voz chillona que provenía de una eriza rosa decía- Esto no es interesante.

Calla Amy, no digas cosas que no sabes - El erizo azul que la acompañaba la interrumpía cada vez que intentaba decir algo-

¿Que tal si vosotros se callan? -Algo enfadado, un Equidna rojo les dijo- No se ni para que os acompañe aquí... Par de locos, además de novios.

¡Que no soy novio de esta psicópata!-Gritaba el erizo azul apuntando a ''Amy''-

Si... Claro -Burlón el equidna lo empujo hacía la eriza- ¿Y tu te quedas callada?

¿Algún problema, Gruñon? No necesito hablar con estúpidos como tu - Una murciélago, miraba el equidna con desprecio- Y si necesitas hablarme, llámame por mi nombre. Rouge ¿Entiendes patán?

Callarse idiotas - Una gata violeta acompañada de una conejita les decía- Necesitamos averiguar donde estamos.

Exacto. Creo que esa chica Ponyarcoirisraraquesaliodealli hizo un agujero de dimensiones, y aquí estamos -Un zorro de 2 colas explico todo rápidamente- Lo dije sin rodeos. ¿Que piensas Sonic?

Pienso que tengo hambre, quiero un chilli dog -El erizo azul se frotaba el estomago- Vamos a ese pueblacho de por allá, no me asusta.

A mi si! -La eriza abrazo a Sonic con fuerza-

A todo esto, la gata, la conejita y un erizo negro con rojo no tenían nada que decir, solo caminaron silenciosos, alejados de unos a otros, al llegar a ese pueblo, no se encontraba nadie fuera, pero cuando Sonic volteo, una Pony Anthro rosa con cabello esponjado lo miraba de reojo, miles de Ponys Anthros rodearon al grupo en cuestión de segundos.

¡Soy Pinkie! Mucho gusto! No los había visto por aquí. ¿Quienes son? ¿De donde vienes? -Pinkie los interrogaba sin parar, no quería respuestas, si no terminar su interrogatorio-

¡Son de esos que vi al cruzar el agujero! -Rainbow Dash volaba por las cabezas de los desconocidos, que tenían cara de Poker Face [xD]- No exactamente, pero había muchos mas como ustedes.

Porque no me lo dijiste - Twilight investigaba de cerca al grupo- Esto puede ser peligroso, Dash.

Si comen mis manzanas estarán bien - AJ les ofrecía manzanas amablemente-

Los desconocidos cogieron manzanas, Sonic sació su hambre con casi toda la cesta de manzanas, miraban a su alrededor.

Yo soy Amy! Y ESTE ES MI CHICO - Con una sonrisa psicópata Amy abrazo a Sonic-

Que no. -Se separo de ella- Soy Sonic the Hedgehog. ¿Tienen Chilli Dogs?

¿Que es eso? - Pinkie lo miro seria- ¿ALGÚN TIPO DE VENENO?

Sonic se quedo callado, los demás dijeron solo sus nombres, los ponys se fueron a sus casas, excepto Dash, los miraba con atención. Se hacía de noche, Dash llevo al grupo a su casa, a pasar la larga noche despejando el cielo para una mañana soleada, con el rocío que cae por las noches.


End file.
